electropediafandomcom-20200223-history
Network Tasman
Network Tasman, your consumer-owned electricity distributor, is a consumer-owned and operated electricity lines business that owns and operates the electricity distribution network in the wider Nelson and Tasman areas, excluding Nelson Electricity’s supply area in Nelson city, neighboring the network areas of Marlborough Lines, Mainpower and Buller Electricity. The lines company is preceded by Tasman Energy and 100% owned by the Network Tasman Trust. Business Network Tasman Limited (NTL) formed in Inangahua, has been running their business over 90 years. Their network area covers from the main part of the Tasman district to Atawhai, Wakapuaka and Hira at Nelson North (north), and Springs Junction and Inanaghua in the Buller district (south). Lines network NTL has an extent of 66kV for the Motueka and Golden Bay bulk supply, 33kV for subtransmission, and 22kV, 11kV and 6.6 kV (6600V) and 400V lines for distribution. Substations NTL has fifteen existing substations, there are eleven 33/11kV zone substations, three 66/11kV zone substations and one 66/33kV subtransmission substation. There are three grid exit points on their network owned and operated by Transpower, one 33kV GXP at Stoke, and two 11kV GXP's at Kikiwa and Murchison. But although, planned projects will be built in the future. Zone substations There are eleven zone substations containing 3 phase 33/11kV transformer banks excluding Upper Takaka and Motueka (66/11kV). The subtransmission cable that connects to the new termination point at NEL's former overhead line at the Ridgeway East - Vanguard Street, feeds the Founders substation and meets up with the Nelson North feeders. Planned projects for future NTL are planning for new projects from 2014 to 2028. Power generation Genesis Energy Genesis is planning for a new 2000 megawatt concentrated solar power station, built at Brightwater located on the hill at Teapot Valley. For the $24 in a half million project, the station will be situated between top of the hill at Teapot Valley surrounding Eves' Valley, and Upper Moutere. It will contain two parabolic fields around to the centrepiece and a receiver tower, two salt water tanks each for hot molten salt, cold salt water and pure fresh water in the centrepiece in the middle of the heliostats, and two natural draft cooling towers next to the powerhouse behind a 220/110kV substation, and a termination hall connected to the KIK-GDB A 220kV transmission line, next to the parabolic fields. The powerhouse feeds 2 billion watts to auxiliary and step up transformers up to 11kV and above 16 gigawatts supplying Transpower's northern network feeding the 66kV GXP at Stoke, and interconnecting the 33kV subtransmission system for the Brightwater point of supply also backing up Stoke and the rest of the 110kV transmission network. Unison from Hawkes' Bay will team up with Network Tasman and help to install distribution feeders going into the subtransmission system and an EV charging station at the carpark. Trustpower The Cobb hydroelectric station generates electricity at 400V (400 volts) stepped up to 11kV for distribution and also has a 66kV zone substation along with Motueka and Upper Takaka. The Argyle station (Branch River) at Wairau, serves the Marlborough Lines and Nelson Electricity networks. Transpower Transpower will have a plan to install one new 220kV triple circuit (containing four circuits) line from Islington to Kikiwa, two new 220kV double circuit lines from Kikiwa to a proposed 33kV GXP at Collingwood that will also connect to a proposed extension of the Robertson Road GXP with two single circuit 220kV lines for Buller Electricity's supply for the western part of the Buller district directly from Golden Bay, and one new 110kV double circuit line from Golden Bay to the proposed solar farm at Brightwater. The Inangahua GXP can also supply some of NTL's distribution network. Subtransmission upgrade NTL will install a new 33kV network from the Brightwater West and East (proposed) GXP's to the supply of 5 33/11kV zone substations at Mapua, Eves Valley, Brightwater, Wakefield (proposed), Tapawera (proposed) and Murchison (proposed), extend the Nelson North A and the Ridgeway West - Rutherford Street, York - Saint Vincent Street, Nelson North A and Nelson North B to Nelson North supplying 5 zone substations at Founders, Smith's Ford (proposed), Todds Valley (proposed), and Hira (proposed). Although the Todds valley substation will have 2 33/11kV transformer banks and 1 22/11kV transformer bank stepping from 11kV up to 22kV connecting a new cable section to the new 22/11kV regulation substation at Wakapuaka (under construction) powering up the Boulder Bank and Atawhai and backing up the supply of Founders. Please NOTE That Nelson Electricity Ltd (NEL) will have new subtransmission feeders (via Halifax Street and Trafalgar Square) from the Blenheim GXP to their Haven Road zone substation installed by Marlborough Lines. Safety Danger near power lines and electricity assets can lead you to an electric shock, electrocution, live arcing, flashover or fire causing potential damage, personal injury or even death. Just to make sure, wear body protection while maintenance (PVC gloves, hard hat and safety glasses required) as recommended for the safety regulations handling with or around live electricity and same things with other electricity distributions around the country etc., that will not get you into trouble maintaining electricity lines and assets. Subsidiaries * Network Tasman Fibre (100% owned by NTL) * Network Tasman Trust (100% consumer-owned) * Nelson Electricity (50% shareholding with Marlborough Lines) * United Group (27% shareholding with Eastland Group and Unison Networks) * Delta (15% Shareholding with Aurora Energy and Wellington Electricity) Page link Official webpage: http://www.networktasman.co.nz/ Category:Characters Category:Lines Companies Category:Electricity Distribution Companies